disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasia 2011
Fantasia 2011 is a sequel to Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 Destino by Armando Dominguez Originally intended for Fantasia the short appears in this film. Alexander Boridin's Nocturne from String Quartet No. 2 in D Major Hosted by Jodi Benson.The sequence retells the story of Hans Christian Andersen's classic fairy tale,The Little Match Girl. Danse Macarbe by Camille Saint Saëns Hosted by Tom Hanks.Using footage from the Mickey Mouse Works short,this segment retells the story of Hansel and Gretel.Mickey and Minnie in the roles of the childeren, go to a witch's house and feast upon candies and sweet stuff. William Tell overture by Gioachino Rossini Hosted by Phineas and Ferb.In this segment, Phineas and Ferb tell a story of a cowboy and his indian sidekick. The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas Hosted by Jay Baruchel.In this segment from the original Fantasia tells the tale of Mickey Mouse trying to conjure up some magic on brooms while his master Yen Sid takes a nap Finale from The Carnival Of The Animals by Camille Saint-Saëns Hosted by Kermit the Frog and Animal. From Fantasia 2000,a flock of flamingos try to force a slapstick member who enjoys playing with a Yo-Yo to engage in their "dull" routines. Brahms Lullaby by Johannes Brahms Hosted by Dr.Doofenshmirtz.In this segment,the sun sets turns into the moon and the moon puts everyone to sleep. One By One by Lebo M. Hosted by Timon and Pumbaa.This segment shows a story of children from a South African town flying kites down a hill after one boy is inspired by a colourful feather floating from the sky. The children find materials from places all over the town and produce equally colourful kites. After a walk, they fly the kites and release them into the sky. A Morning,Noon,And Night in Vienna by Franz von Suppé Hosted by Patrick Warburton.Reusing footage from the Mickey Mouse works short,this segment retells the story of William Shakespere's A Midsummer Night's Dream starring Mickey,Minnie Donald,Daisy,Goofy,Ludwig von Drake and Uncle Scrooge. Blue danube waltz by Johann Strauss Hosted by Gwenyth Paltrow.This segment shows life on mars when astronauts land. Hungarian Dances by Johannes Brahms Hosted by Pepe the King Prawn.Using footage from the 1937 Silly Symphonies short The Three Little Pigs this segment features the music of Johannes Brahms' Hungarian Dances Pines Of Rome Hosted by Paul Rudd.In this final segment which was from Fantasia 2000,A family of Whales are able to fly due to a supernova. The calf is separated from his parents when he becomes trapped in an iceberg, but finds his way out with his mother's help. The final section, the Via Appia, gives the impression of the larger pod of adults in migration. End Credits The end credits show conversations between all of the hosts and the muscisians while the credits roll. After the credits Animal says his final line from The Muppet Movie,"GO HOME! GO HOME! Bye bye." ﻿ Cast Deems Taylor-himself (archive footage) Jodi Benson-herself Tom Hanks-himself Vincent Martella-Voice of Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster-Voice of Ferb Fletcher Jay Baruchel-himself Bret Iwan- voice of Mickey Mouse Leopold Stakowski-himself (archive footage) Steve Whitmire-Kermit the Frog Eric Jacobsen-Animal Dan Provenmire-Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz Nathan Lane-Voice of Timon Ernie Sabella-Voice of Pumbaa Patrick Warburton-himself Gwenyth Paltrow-herself Bill Baretta-Pepe the King Prawn Paul Rudd-Himself ﻿ Category:Movies